


Hot Cross Buns

by frnklymrshnkly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Nigella, Shortbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklymrshnkly/pseuds/frnklymrshnkly
Summary: "Some day these two are going to have to not bake, but that day is not today." -aibidil





	Hot Cross Buns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracie137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/gifts).



> Dear **gracie137** , I couldn't let the Good Ship Grudders pass me by this Christmas, nor let the the hols pass without gifting you a little something. Thus I have combined the two, and I hope that this wee bit of Grudders baking fluff brings some Christmas spirit your way. Very happy hols to you and yours. Here's to walking London together again someday. It was such a pleasure to hang out with you and squee over Bisexual Jewish Remus. :D <3
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful **aibidil** for the beta!

“Dud, you’re kneading dough, not pulverising an opponent,” Greg scolds, clearly amused. Dudley is always so eager to show Greg what he’s learned from watching him in the kitchen.

“I think I watch enough Nigella with you to know by now how to knead a batch of dough,” Dudley replies.

“Nigella and I don’t agree. Here, let me help.”

Dudley sighs and takes his hands out of the bowl, stepping back from the counter.

“No, stay where you are. I’m going to help you, not do it for you.”

Greg moves to stand behind Dudley, his round stomach pressing up against Dudley’s strong, muscled back. He places his arms around Dudley’s sides and strokes Dudley’s exposed forearms (“Sleeves rolled up past the elbow, Dud, when we’re in working in the kitchen”) with his fingers as he glides them down to Dudley’s own. With his hands on top of Dudley’s, he begins to guide Dudley’s hands through the motions of kneading the sugar, butter, and flour. Dudley’s big hands yield to his, and together they knead firmly, but with considerably more control than Dudley had displayed before.

Once the dough is well mixed, Greg takes point on rolling it out, asking Dudley to sprinkle flour over the dough, rolling pin, and counter as needed. 

“You’re a regular sugar plum fairy,” Greg comments, and gives the tip of Dudley’s nose a tiny lick. “Dough’s even. Want to slice it?”

“That I can do.” 

Dudley grabs a large knife out of the block and slices the pale dough into strips, and then the strips into two-bite pieces. Greg says nothing about their unevenness. 

Once they’re in the oven, Greg sets an alarm with his wand, and Dudley makes them hot chocs to sip while they wait.

“So have I earned a pass on shortbread?” Dudley asks through a mouthful of cocoa and mini marshmallows.

“As long as they don’t come out scorched,” Greg says, smiling.

“Great! Does that mean you’ll teach me how to make hot cross buns next?” Dudley asks with a leer, giving Greg’s bottom a squeeze with his free hand. 

“Been saving that one up, have you?”


End file.
